The present invention relates to a communication system capable of performing facsimile communication through an Internet and its control method, and a computer readable memory.
Conventionally, as for the facsimile communication through the Internet, selection of a communication mode (e.g. resolution) for a user has been the same even if either of dial-up connection or leased-line connection is selected.
Moreover, there are the facsimile communication through the Internet according to the communication method using the G4 standard (hereafter referred to as session base) and the facsimile communication through the Internet according to the communication method using E-mail (hereafter referred to as message base). However, these facsimile communications have not been selected in accordance with the connection mode of a call-in-party terminal to the Internet.
Furthermore, though the facsimile system capable of performing facsimile communication through the Internet includes such three types as the facsimile communication using a FAX service provider and the above session-base and message-base facsimile communications, a normally-used communication method has been fixed to any one of them.
However, as for the above conventional examples, when dial-up connection is used, a communication cost is determined in accordance with a communication time because a PSTN (Public Switched Telephone Network) is used between a facsimile transmission line and a service provider and between a service provider and a facsimile receiver. Therefore, they have a problem that, by executing a high-resolution communication, for example, in which the resolution of a communication image is 600 dpixc3x97600 dpi (resolution in main scanning directionxc3x97resolution in sub-scanning direction), the communication cost increases.
Moreover, because the connection mode to the Internet and the communication method of each of the above conventional examples have advantages and disadvantages, every condition is not satisfied by using any one of them. Moreover, it has not been possible to perform facsimile communication by considering advantages and disadvantages and thereby changing connection modes and communication methods in accordance with purposes.
The present invention is made to solve the above problems and its object is to provide a communication system capable of efficiently executing facsimile communication through the Internet and its control method and a computer readable memory.
To attain the above object, a communication system of the present invention has the following configuration. That is;
there is provided a communication system capable of performing facsimile communication through the Internet comprising:
first connection means for performing dial-up connection to the Internet;
second connection means for performing common carrier leased-line connection to the Internet; and
change means for changing communication modes when the facsimile communication is executed in accordance with the connection means used for the facsimile communication.
To attain the above object, a communication-system control method of the present invention has the following configuration. That is;
there is provided a communication system control method capable of performing facsimile communication through the Internet comprising:
the first connection step of performing dial-up connection to the Internet;
the second connection step of performing common carrier leased-line connection to the Internet; and
the change step of changing communication modes when the facsimile communication is executed correspondingly to the connection step used for the facsimile communication.
To attain the above object, a computer readable memory of the present invention has the following configuration.
That is:
there is provided a computer readable memory in which program codes for controlling a communication system capable of performing facsimile communication through the Internet are stored comprising:
a program code for the first connection step of performing dial-up connection to the Internet;
a program code for the second connection step of performing leased-line connection to the Internet; and
a program code for the change step of changing communication modes when the facsimile communication is executed correspondingly to the connection step used for the facsimile communication.
To attain the above object, a communication system of the present invention has the following configuration. That is;
there is provided a communication system for performing facsimile communication through the Internet comprising:
decision means for deciding the connection mode of the terminal of a call-in party; and
control means for controlling the facsimile communication with the call-in party in accordance with a decision result by the decision means.
To attain the above object, a communication-system control method of the present invention has the following configuration. That is;
there is provided a communication-system control method for performing facsimile communication through the Internet comprising:
the decision step of deciding the connection mode of the terminal of a call-in party; and
the control step of controlling the facsimile communication with the call-in party in accordance with a decision result by the decision step.
To attain the above object, a computer readable memory of the present invention has the following configuration.
That is;
there is provided a computer readable memory in which program codes for controlling a communication system for performing facsimile communication through the Internet are stored is used which includes:
a program code for the decision step of deciding the connection mode of the terminal of a call-in party; and
a program code for the control step of controlling the facsimile communication with the call-in party in accordance with a decision result by the decision step.
To attain the above object, a communication system of the present invention has the following configuration. That is;
there is provided a communication system capable of performing the facsimile communication through the Internet comprising:
management means for managing at least a communication counterpart, information showing whether the communication to the communication counterpart is facsimile communication using only a PSTN or facsimile communication through the Internet, and information showing whether the communication method for the facsimile communication through the Internet if used uses the session base, message base, or FAX service provider; and
control means for controlling the communication to the communication counterpart by referring to the communication information managed by the management means.
To attain the above object, a communication-system control method of the present invention has the following configuration. That is;
there is provided a communication-system control method capable of performing facsimile communication through the Internet comprising:
the management step of managing a communication counterpart, information, showing whether the communication to the communication counterpart is facsimile communication using only a PSTN or facsimile communication through the Internet, and information showing whether the communication method for the facsimile communication through the Internet if used uses the session base, message base, or FAX service provider through at least a storage medium; and
control step of controlling the communication to the communication counterpart by referring to the communication information managed by the storage medium in the management step.
To attain the above object, a computer readable memory of the present invention has the following configuration.
That is;
there is provided a computer readable memory in which program codes for controlling a communication system capable of performing facsimile communication through the Internet are stored is used which includes:
a program code for the management step of managing a communication counterpart, information showing whether the communication to the communication counterpart is facsimile communication using only a PSTN or facsimile communication through the Internet, and information showing whether the communication method for the facsimile communication through the Internet if used uses the session base, message base, or FAX service provider through at least a storage medium; and
a program code for the control step of controlling the communication to the communication counterpart by referring to the communication information managed by the storage medium in the management step.